


The Whispering Spell

by 0bviousLeigh



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Gen, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 01:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0bviousLeigh/pseuds/0bviousLeigh
Summary: It's the first spell your mother taught you.





	The Whispering Spell

**Author's Note:**

> [This](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bapMNyVOcrs&lc=UggFju6WZpY2XXgCoAEC) is the video and comment I referenced when writing the spell out.

“I can't. I don't even know how.”

“Yes, you do. It's the first spell your mother taught you.”

 

* * *

 

 

She could remember words that were too big for her to pronounce. She could hear them in her head, if it was quiet and she thought hard enough. She would mostly remember them at night, right before she went to sleep, and she would wake up and not be able to remember all of them.

It was always mommy’s voice that said the words.

 

 

Mommy and daddy tucked her in every night, they kissed her and said to dream sweet dreams. She would beg for one more story, and she and daddy would give mommy teary-eyes, and sometimes mommy said okay, but most of the time she said no. Sometimes, mommy gave daddy her wand, and daddy would leave. Mommy would kneel beside Star’s bed and take her hands.

“Shall we whisper?” Mommy would ask.

Star would want to squeal, but she wouldn’t. She would put on a serious face and nod. She and mommy would hold hands and close their eyes, and they would whisper together.

“For all of the horrible things I’ve said and done, there's one to remember. What I took is much more precious than your magic, but…Unicorn, you'll relive betrayal and pain, forever.”

Then Star would lay down, and mommy would pull the blankets up to her chin and give her one more kiss, and it was time to say goodnight.

Whispering was Serious, for big girls, mommy said. Star liked whispering, the words made her feel shivery and important and maybe a little bit scared all at once, but not a bad scared. Like how she felt when she was sneaking away from Princess Lessons—like she was doing something she wasn’t supposed to.

She couldn’t quite remember when she and mommy had started whispering, or how she knew exactly what to say.

“When did I learn to whisper?” She asked mommy one night, right before she blew out the big candles.

Mommy stopped and looked at her. “You started learning before you were even born,” she said.

It wasn’t exactly an answer, but Star was used to that. There was a lot mommy didn’t tell her.

 

 

Star ran, shrieking her head off, down the hall. Her shoes went flying off her feet, she had her dress hiked up to her hips, and the wind rushed through her hair as she ran faster than she ever had in her whole entire life—

She was grabbed around her waist and hauled up.

“I’ve got you!” Mommy yelled. She took a deep breath and blew a long, wet raspberry into Star’s neck.

Star shrieked even louder, she squirmed and flailed, giggling the whole while. “Help!” She screamed, “The mommy monster is going to eat me!”

Mommy swung her around and marched back the way they came. “The mommy monster is going to watch you like a hawk now! No more funny business, it’s time to practice!”

Star whined and went limp in her mom’s arms. “But writing is boooooring,” she whined.

“A lot of things in life are boring,” mommy said. “But we can’t run away from all of them.”

“What’s that mean?” Star asked.

Mommy sat Star down at the table and pulled the paper and pen closer. “It means it’s time to show mommy how you write.”

Star held the pen loosely in her hand. “What should I write?”

Mommy looked around, then she leaned in. “How about I teach you how to write the whisper?”

Star had lit up at once. “Yes! Teach me—”

Mommy shushed her.

“Teach me the whisper,” Star said in a hushed tone.

The words didn’t make a lot of sense, Star realized as she wrote them, and some were hard to spell, but she wrote it over and over, until mommy said it was enough.

“Leave the papers,” she told Star, “I’ll put them away. You can go play now.”

It was the only time she ever wrote the whisper down, and it was the last time mommy chased her and blew a raspberry on her.

 

 

One night after they whispered, mommy stopped right before she blew the candles out. “Star, do you know why we whisper?”

Star shook her head. Mommy kneeled back down. “The whispering is very important. It’s something you need to know, but it’s not something you should ever say to anyone besides me.”

“Why not?” Star had asked.

“Because it’s a Princess secret,” mommy said. “Only a Princess can hear it and say it.”

“But you’re not a Princess,” Star said.

Mommy had smiled like she didn’t mean it. “Well I…used to be. So it counts.”

Star had shrugged. “Okay, I guess.”

“So you won’t say it to anyone else. Promise?” Mommy asked.

“Promise,” Star said.

 

 

Star could vaguely recall a time when her mom was actually fun to be around, when every word she said didn’t make Star want to put carrots in her ears. ‘A Princess does not track mud into the castle, A Princess does not make faces with the noodles in her soup, nor does she put her face in the soup.’ Blah, blah, blah, so many rules.

In the middle of one of her speeches, Star interrupted her. “Mom, why don’t we whisper anymore?”

Mom frowned. “It’s impolite to interrupt. Now, as I was saying—”

“Mooooooom, you didn’t answer meeeeeee,” Star interrupted, “And it’s impolite to ignore people. Whispering was fun! Why can’t we do that?”

Mom’s eye twitched. She looked around the room, even though they both knew they were alone, and she rubbed her temples. “Star, the whispering wasn’t about fun, it was about teaching you something.”

Star scoffed and crossed her arms. “Is everything about teaching with you?! Do you even know what fun is?”

“Don’t cross your arms, Star,” mom said. “It’s unbecoming of a Princess.”

Star fumed silently. Come to think of it, why would mom even teach her that whispering stuff anyway? It was super dark. ‘For all of the horrible things I’ve said and done,’ who makes a little kid say that? Star had never done anything really horrible, had she? Whatever, the whispering stuff was off the table.

“It’s a spell,” mom said.

Star blinked. “Huh?”

“The whispering!” mom hissed, looking around like somebody would pop out of the wall. “It’s a spell, The Whispering Spell!”

Star had gasped. “Oh my god! You taught me a spell?! But I don’t have the wand! What does it do? When do I get to use it?!”

“Never!!”

Star’s jaw dropped. “Whaaaaaaa?”

Mom slammed her hands down on the table. Star jumped; she had seen her mom look disappointed and upset, but she had never seen her like this before. Her mom was angry.

“That spell is one that I hope you will never, ever use.”

Star’s immediate response was to ask why, then, did her mom teach it to her? Why did they say it together at night for as far back as she could remember? Why could she recite it perfectly, why did mom teach her how to write the words? But she didn’t ask any of those things.

 

* * *

 

Star didn’t know how Toffee knew about the spell, she was beyond caring. It all made sense now, why mom told her that she hoped she’d never use the spell, but why she drilled it into Star’s head over, and over, and over again.

Star knelt and held the wand in her hands. She felt like she was going to puke. She hadn’t even had the wand for that long, it was supposed to be hers until her own daughter turned fourteen. She really didn’t want to destroy it, but if it was the wand or Marco…there was no contest.

Still, she felt guilty. “I’m sorry,” she said to the wand.

She tried to pretend she wasn’t holding the wand, but instead her mom’s hands. She tried to pretend she was a little girl again, and this was just a game that she and her mom played.

The wand turned to dust, and tears filled Star’s eyes. This wasn’t a game.

The unicorn ghost rose up from the wand and close to Star’s ear.

“I was never your wand,” the ghost whispered.

Star gasped and felt a tear slide down her cheek. But the unicorn ghost wasn’t done.

“It’s not over yet, run,” it whispered, and then it vanished.


End file.
